


Sensitive

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Empathy, GFY, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Empathy is a good thing, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that’s been rattling around in my noggin. Slightly auto-biographical. Un-betaed; any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Originally posted 1-20-08.

~*~*~*~*~*~

You’d think being a real, live, Empath would be a good thing, right? If I could pick up on something other than the negativity in the world, you’d be right.

My God, the things people do to other people. All the petty taunts and barbs, the inability to be happy for someone because they have something or someone you don’t. All the violence and cruelty, the hatred and wars, because of differing points of view.

It’s fucking tragic.

And it makes me want to find someplace untouched by humanity so I won’t have to feel it anymore. See, there are hot spots; places that act like a nexus for all of this negative energy to gather. I walk through one of those and it’s like something starts to squeeze the life out of me. Literally, I’ve felt a hand close around my heart and squeeze. I’ve passed out before from the enormity of it. It’s very unpleasant, and that just might be the biggest understatement I’ve ever made.

The truly bad thing is that there is absolutely nothing I can do about it. Random acts of kindness are like spitting on an inferno to try to put it out. People can’t handle being happy. They thrive on beating each other up. Humans are the real animals inhabiting this world.

And I get to feel it all. Aren’t I the lucky one?

-30-


End file.
